Travail
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Kyle, Sarah and their four year old daughter Kitty encounter death. Kyle saves the day, but there is a cost to it. Reviews are Welcome.
1. Indwell

Date: 3-8-2013

Scene: Barnes and Noble

Sarah's p.o.v

Hand in hand, Kitty and I wander about the children book section. Being in Barnes and Noble has brought out the child within me. I used to love

reading books when I was a child. People called me bookworm since I dedicated myself to my studies. I outgrew them once "work" preoccupied

my time. Hopefully, my daughter will love books nearly as much as I did many years ago. Meanwhile, Kyle approaches us carrying a book of his

own choosing. "How to Track Down Skynet For Dummies" is the book's title. Surprisingly, our son John is the book's author. I burst out laughing

thinking about how foolish the title is. Kyle reads Kitty and me the first chapter. Open minded, I am immediately converted to this cult.

Memories of my old past life speak beyond the grave. I reopen Pandora's box and there is no easy way out of this abyss. Who Knew our lives

would be stuck in the crossfire? Carefree, We walked toward the cash register thinking nothing bad would happen. We were planning to buy one

copy of "The Wizard of Oz" and "How to Track Down Skynet For Dummies". The cashier pulled out a loaded gun when he saw us standing in line.

Kyle assumed the cashier was a robot from the future. We had stared death right in the face. "Sarah, you and Kitty must leave the building"

Kyle ordered me. "I am not leaving you. I want to die with you" emotional, I persisted. "Please leave, Sarah. It is not your time to die yet" Kyle

demanded once again. I saw the concern in his eyes and felt the love somewhere deep within my soul. Crying, I kissed my beloved husband

goodbye. "Lets go, Kitty" I whisper taking my daughter's hand in mine. I turned to look back at Kyle standing in line. We blew each other kisses

knowing this might be the last time we saw one another. My stomach was in knots while I ran outside carrying Kitty in my arms. I heard multiple

loud gunshots ring out behind me. This sound was soon followed by a crowd of frantic people running pass me. Who knew a peaceful family

friendly place such as Barnes and Noble would become a crime scene? My feet headed toward the car, but my conscience did the opposite. I

listened to my heart by which told me to go back into the building. I breathed a big sigh of relief when I couldn't find the robotic man

anywhere. Unfortunately, I discovered Kyle laying down on the floor barely clinging onto life. I thought my heart had been torn out of my

chest. He needed help, I couldn't just leave him there. "Sarah, I killed the robot. I am a hero for saving a lot of lives" joyful, Kyle boasted.

"Reese, I am so proud of you" I admit sobbing. "Daddy, I love you" Kitty confesses giving him a tight bear hug. "You're precious" he cries kissing

her forehead. Kyle couldn't walk, therefore I called for an ambulance to pick him up. Kitty and I followed closely behind the ambulance all the

way to the hospital in our car. Kyle is paralyzed, these three words broke my heart so much that the future appeared blurry.


	2. Realm of Darkness

Date: 3-9-2013

Sarah's p.o.v

Halfway gone, you breathe in and out, fade in and out.

You're losing your memory now. Both of us know how

this story will end. However will you recover from this

recent deathblow? Dying in slow motion, the planets'

rotation around the sun comes to a sudden hault.

Whose fault is it for this assault on the human mind

and heart? Time was never on our side in the first

place. In the depth of emotion, what lies underneath

the surface will eventually come out during the next

transition of life. Caught up in limbo, destiny driven

fate reaches a climax. This horrific tragic romantic movie is not really

lighthearted after all. Cut off from life support, two star crossed

soul mates separate. We are a modern day Shakespearean tragedy

soaring on a pair of broken wings.


	3. Imaginary Immortal

Date: 3-10-2013

Kyle's p.o.v

Passing through rough seas, this obstacle course is surely tough.

Fate and destiny hold hands forever. This endless cycle of drama, karma sends me into

a coma. No other dogma can paint things in terms of absolute certainty.

Genuine, you are my funny blue valentine. Your true colors shine as brightly

as a peacock. I know you care about me, but we can't share this burden.

History, this bittersweet misery is mine. Please don't intervene and ruin

the divine order of things. I have chosen to travel down on this primrose path alone.


	4. Still alive and wide awake

Date: 3-11-2013

Sarah's p.o.v

Falling off cloud nine, you don't feel divine anymore.

It is hard to ignore the truth before you. You are finally

wide awake. I can't make up your mind because you

have free will. You pretend everything will be fine. My

heart will wait, panic and bleed. I fight beside you in

your silent secret storm. You feel safe right here in my

warm embrace. Just as we thought things could get

any worse, the curse is broken. Undying, laughter

breaks through the silence. We find peace and

joy in a hopeless place. Our covenant grows

more stronger and longer with each new

heart to heart conversation throughout

the years.


	5. Kitty Heart

Date: 3-12-2013

Kyle's p.o.v

You walk beside me along this path known as life.

You are my heaven on earth. I experience a rebirth

whenever I am in your presence. You renew my faith

in love and serenity. Serendipity is like the dawn that

always gives me a reason to smile instead of frown.

Everything goes back to you and me at the end of the

day. You're worth it against all odds. You are joy, an

omnipresent positive motivating force. I never want to

miss out on one single moment with you.


	6. You walk in and out of my life

Date: 3-13-2013

Sarah's p.o.v

You walk in and out of my life just like a ghost.

You walk away and today ends with your disappearing act.

Goodbye, how could you do this to the one who loves you the most without

a cost? Dust to dust and ashes to ashes, trust is a shared mutual feeling.

Undying, silence consumes the atmosphere in your absence. Following

in the footsteps of angels, your whereabouts remain unknown. I'll

hold onto your memory until we can meet again and complete the

rest of our fairytale story.


End file.
